Resistance is Futile
by SweetTale4u
Summary: Gauntlets are thrown, challenges issued, lines drawn. What happens when Penny challenges Sheldon? Will he surrender? Or is she finally goind to realize what has been staring them in the face all along? T for now.
1. The Line Has Been Drawn

Chapter One: "The Line Has Been Drawn…"

_Surrender: To relinquish possession or control of to another because of demand or compulsion_

Another fight.

They never seem to agree on anything. Penny finds it exhilarating.

Sheldon finds it maddening…but it's the most fun he has all day. His routines, his schedules, they are nothing compared to the thrill he allows himself when he argues with Penny.

_A telephone line strewn with undergarments, an example of how far he will go to get under her skin, His_ lip twitched thinking about her reaction.

She had his mother on speed dial; there was no way she was walking down that path again.

"Admit you drank it woman" his finger pointing at her, his deep Texas twang bubbling up, his Alpha male rearing his head.

"I will do no such thing Sheldon, I did not!" she stood, chin jutted out, defiant, eyes sparkling green.

_Only fights with Sheldon make her eyes sparkle like that_, Leonard forlornly thought as he watched the tennis match playing out before him in the kitchen of 4A.

_Oi vey will these two just get a room already; my Kreplas are getting cold, _smirked Howard as he dug into his food.

_It's like watching my own little romantic comedy, _Raj smiled, eyes twinkling and sighed as he dug into his food.

"Guys if you are done now, can we all eat?" Leonard quietly said trying to defuse the situation.

"No Leonard, we most certainly cannot begin to eat" he shot daggers at Raj and Howard who had mouths dangerously full of food, mumbles of agreement pushing past dumplings and noodles as they shook their head in response.

"Sheldon this is silly" Penny spoke softer.

"No Penny that is not going to work this time, your continual disregard for anything and everything that is mine must be stopped!" Sheldon crossed his arms and tilted his head at her, accentuating every word so there was no room for doubt.

"Sheldon if she says she didn't drink it then let it go. Maybe you did and you didn't realize it" even as the words left Leonard's mouth he knew he would not hear the end of it. Sheldon had an eidetic memory; he would not forget anything let alone finishing off the last of the Mountain Dew.

"_Really Leonard_? Must I remind you that I have an-"

"Yes, yes, I know you have an eidetic memory Sheldon."

"Sheldon I did not drink your Mountain Dew, why would I do that?"

"Because you have no regard for my things" Sheldon bit back.

"That's not true Sheldon; I have always left enough milk for you when I borrow some"

"You know what Penny it flummoxes me that you are even able to hold a job, your grasp of the English language being so limited. Borrow means there is an intention of giving it back" he pinched the bridge of his nose in frustration.

"I didn't drink your damned Mountain Dew Sheldon!" Penny stomped her foot, her fists balled up at her side.

"So explain its absence?" Sheldon arrogantly stared at her as he made his way to his spot, before he could sit; she marched over and stood in front of him, arms at her waist, and eyes on fire.

Nose to nose (_she was wearing very high heels she was considering returning so she could pay her bills, but she was glad she had them now, they were so worth it to see the look on his face_)

Sheldon could have sworn she grew an inch or so.

"That's it Sheldon, it's on, your mother isn't going to save you this time, this time you will surrender to me, just like Kirk should have surrendered to Kahn" she poked him in the chest for emphasis.

"That would have never happened Penny, Kirk would never have surrendered!" he rubbed the spot on his chest where her finger had broken through his shields.

"You will kneel before Zod I tell you" Penny growled at him.

Sheldon could swear he actually felt his heart stop. He fell into his spot.

"That's what I thought" she smirked as she had managed to quiet his trap, his mouth fell open. The others had the same faces of shock and awe.

With that she sashayed out of the apartment, but not without grabbing her food off the table.

Penny 1

Sheldon 0


	2. Something Wicked This Way Comes

A/N: I thought that I would incorporate more of the rest of the gang into this story as well. They will play an integral part in the plot. This is a Sheldon and Penny story but like all good romantic comedies, we need the help and support of our minor characters to guide our protagonists.

Chapter Two: "Something wicked this way comes"

_Yes! _She fist pumped the air and jumped up a little at her tiny victory against Sheldon.

She was shaking with excitement! That will teach him! Had she really quoted Zod? "Oh my god I'm officially a nerd!"

How dare he say that she drank his Mountain Dew? Pfff…_like I wouldn't replace it just not to hear his mouth? _

She started pacing the apartment. She had to think of a way to get back at Sheldon. She had just issued a challenge, "thrown down the gauntlet" so to speak.

She would need help.

She ran over to her laptop and dialed Amy.

Before Penny could put a dumpling in her mouth Amy's voice announced her video call made a connection.

"Hey Bestie!" Amy called out.

"mmmphf" Penny answered, her mouth full of food.

"Even you can manage to look beautiful as you scarf down what can only be described as indecent amount of foods"

"Thanks…I think" Penny responded taking a swig of her iced tea.

"What can I do for you this fine evening?"

"I need your help Amy, I have issued a challenge to Sheldon, I am sick of his insults and insinuations!"

"Penny, it seems that you have become an integral part of Sheldon's schedule."

"I don't know what you mean" Penny asked between bites of Lo Mein

"Penny you know that Sheldon lives a very scheduled and regimented life. Every second, minute and hour is planned out. Meals, activities are all kept programmed so as to not deviate from these schedules. You are just another element in his schedule. That is why things did not work with me and Sheldon when I wanted to be more physical and unleash my pent up sexuality."

"Don't remind me, I still remember the scene in the hall" Penny winced shaking her head as she recalled the scene in the hall when Zach had come by to fix Penny's sink. Amy had practically dry humped him on the door of the still broken elevator. I mean really three doctors and a NASA engineer and still that thing didn't work.

"Since Sheldon and I terminated our relationship agreement and I embarked in embracing my inner sexual goddess, I have found that I have a new understanding of the male sex."

"Ohhhkay" Penny

"Penny, you need to understand one thing, of all the people that Sheldon surrounds himself with, you are the only one that he has bent his rules for. He has driven a car to get you medical aid, he helped you start your now thriving Penny Blossoms business"

Penny smiled looking at the packages that were waiting to be shipped to clients.

Amy continued "You are the person he wants to sing him 'Sleepy Kitty', cut up his hotdogs and the only one he willingly hugged twice. This tells you that Sheldon holds your acquaintance above all others."

"I am no more special than you are or Leonard." If Penny shared Sheldon's physical affliction that made telling a lie clearly visible, her eye would be giving her away right about now. She knew that Sheldon made allowances for her and that she was the only one capable of getting away with such things, she knew she meant more to him than just an uneducated waitress. He leant her money, cared for her when she dislocated her shoulder, cleaned her apartment and even bought her groceries when she was running low.

"Penny, you are to quote Howard _a cheesecake scented goddess_, your hair and eyes alone are capable of stopping a man dead in his tracks, what makes you think that you have not had that effect on Sheldon? He is a man in the biological and technical definition of the word, even if he does act like a spoiled child at times. He is obviously trying to court you by engaging in these frivolous bouts."

"Amy I don't understand are you saying you think Sheldon likes me, like _really likes me?_" Penny felt like she was back in high school gossiping about a boy. She felt silly at the thought of asking Amy of all people this, given Penny's status as a 'big ol' five', wouldn't you think she could figure this out on her own?

"It is my opinion as his former 'girl-that-is-his-friend-but-not-his-girlfriend who then was his girlfriend, that he does have latent feelings for you. You seem to bring out the dormant alpha male in Sheldon, however he does like discipline and he likes that you challenge him, but he feels like he needs to be in control. This all goes back to his work; his life's work is about understanding the universe and all that is in it. However with you Penny, he cannot figure you out and that is what is intriguing him even more. You have become a conundrum, a puzzle, an enigma that he must figure out or go mad trying"

"Do you mean he could go crazy?" Penny's voice was low and she suddenly became fascinated with her fingernail.

"Do you think any _sane_ person would complain about a carbonated drink that resembles radioactive urine?" Amy asked cocking her head to the side.

"I also do not believe that Sheldon is alone in his feelings. I have been observing your interactions with Sheldon for quite a while and it is amazing the two of you do not wind up ripping each other clothes off right in the middle of Halo. The sexual tension and eye sex the two of you have is rather a sight to behold. On more than one occasion I wished that I could receive looks like that, but I am happy with your friendship….but if you ever change your mind I—"

"Okay, okay Amy, WTMI" Penny put up her hands, lest Amy open a door she could not re-close.

"I am just saying Penny, I think the reason that you have failed at finding a suitable mate and the reason your ill-fated attempted to re-connect with Leonard failed is because you have feelings for Sheldon…hot, sexy, naughty feelings…you want to break that bronco!"

"AMY!" Penny blushed, a hundred shades of red. "W-what should I do?" Penny whispered.

"Since you have issued a challenge I suggest you duel to the death…or in this case until one of you gives."

"Amy he needs to learn a lesson, he cannot walk all over people and bend them to his will!"

"I am how they say 'with you sister'. We will meet in the morning for breakfast to discuss tactics."

"Heeeyyyy baaabbbe, the monkey is hogging the remote!" Zach's voice could be heard coming from behind Amy.

"As you can hear Bestie, my man requires my assistance. I believe tonight we will explore another chapter of the Kama Sutra."

"Zach is reading the _Kama Sutra_?" Penny's voice dripped with disbelief.

"Are you kidding woman? That man has a Gluteus Maximus that you can bounce a quarter on and hands that grab me in just the right way, but intellectually I think the monkey could do a better job understanding the ancient Indian text."

"Then how?" Penny didn't know why she was still asking but the thought of Zach reading anything besides a _Jughead _comic was beyond comprehension.

"I bought him an adult picture book" Amy answered serious as a heart attack.

"Goodnight Amy, thanks again"

"Do not worry Bestie, I-"

"_Baaabbbeee _I'm bored"

"I'm coming" Amy shouted back to Zach, "That's not the first time I've yelled _that_ this week Bestie!" a bright and wicked smile spread across her face as her eyebrows danced.

"Arrrrgg too much info Amy hahaha" Penny couldn't help laughing at her friend. She had really become good friend and she was happy that she was getting some. Zach was a good guy, not too bright but then again Amy had tried that route and had failed miserably.

What made Penny think she could do any better? Did she have feelings for Sheldon?

Did he really have feelings for her? Could all this be a form of foreplay?

She tied to shake the thought away but she kept hearing Amy's words in her head.

'_He is obviously trying to court you'_

'_You have feelings for Sheldon…hot, sexy, naughty feelings…you want to break that bronco'_

Dammit Amy, why do you have to be soo smart! Penny sighed and headed to bed, the idea of battling Sheldon, making him surrender, but surrender to what? Admit to what?

That's when it hit her, she wanted him to admit he had feelings for her, deep down she knew he was doing everything he could to fight them. She was going to make him beg.

That high school giddiness returned to her and she found herself excited as she started thinking about how she was going to carry this mission impossible out.

Turning on the radio the sounds of Sara Bareilles filled the apartment as she hummed and headed to the shower.

ΩΩΩ

Amy pulled out her phone and quickly typed a text.

_**A: I can confirm phase one is complete. **_

_**R: I figured as much, it was brilliant, I am sorry you were not here to see our plan take action.**_

_**A: I am sure it was quite a sight! She called me immediately just as we calculated. **_

_**R: She quoted Zod Amy! She has it bad. Sheldon hasn't been able to say a word since she left. It's the best dinner we have had since he was quarantined. **_

_**A: Please update Wolowitz on the status. **_

_**R: Phase two starts?**_

_**A: Tomorrow, I will meet her for breakfast; I will be texting Bernadette now with the status. We all need to be on the same page. When can I expect you guys to initiate phase two?**_

_**R: Right away. **_

_**A: Good man Raj, we will maintain radio silence until then. Amy out.**_

_**R: Raj out. **_

Amy smiled to herself, she was s devious one. She knew this was the only way she was going to finally get those two together.

What's the worst that can happen? Sudden images of another World War flashed in her mind…

"_Nah_…" she waved it off and pocketed her phone after a quick text to Bernadette

_**A: Phase one is complete. We initiate phase two tomorrow. **_

_**B: How did it go? **_

_**A: She quoted Zod.**_

_**B: ohhh she's got it bad!**_

_**A: That is an affirmative Strawberries.**_

_**B: Got it! 9am? iHop? **_

_**A: Sounds acceptable. **_

_**B: see you then! **_


	3. Love looks not with the eyes

A/N: Thank you for all your kind reviews. I cannot tell you how much it means to me when you take a moment to share how you felt reading my little tale. To my new readers, welcome, to my funky faithful thanks for sticking with me, I have not forgotten my other stories; I just needed to get this one out of the way, to clear the cobwebs so to speak. I don't own any of these characters,

Chapter Three: **"Love looks not with the eyes, but with the mind, and therefore is winged Cupid painted blind".**

"Sheldon buddy, are you okay?" Leonard nudged; he had gotten the text message from Raj so he knew they were on. Phase two: initiate.

Sheldon stood, the three of them could swear they could see smoke coming out of Sheldon's ears. They all snickered; it was great to see him like this. After the initial shock of Penny's outburst, Sheldon had become like a caged lion. He was pacing back and forth staring, pointing and gesturing at the door.

"That woman is insufferable!" Sheldon shouted rubbing his forehead as he paced back and forth in the apartment. It suddenly felt smaller than normal. _Why was it suddenly so warm?_ He wondered. Two shirts, why am I wearing two shirts? No wonder it's hot. His thoughts were erratic, disorganized; it was her fault that blasted cherry scented siren.

"Dude, you need to recognize that Penny owned you right now, and that was awesome!" Raj giggled in awe as he bounced softly on the sofa slapping Howard a high five.

Howard stood and ventured over closer to Sheldon "I found myself oddly titillated at the scene before me, Penny takes on an aura akin to a certain warrior princess when she is engaged in verbal battles with you Sheldon; it is a most enthralling sight. Don't you think?" Howard lewdly wiggled his eyebrows.

"And to quote Zod_ and Star Trek_ all in one fell swoop? A man has to be made out of stone not to have been provoked dare I say _aroused_?….Meow!" he clawed at the air in his lame attempt to mimic a cat.

"Am I wrong guys?" Howard asked the guys

"No! No!" Raj and Leonard answered in unison

It was Leonard's turn; this was not that hard for him to do. He was the king of foreplay wasn't he? Sufficed to say he would recognize it when he saw it. He had seen the looks, the stares, the verbal jousting between the two; it was almost voyeuristic to watch it at times. He had resigned himself to know that if he couldn't make Penny happy, he might as well make sure he could make his best friends happy. A blind man in the dark could see that these two were itching to be together, that is why he went along with this plan when Raj and Amy came to him. He was surprised that he hadn't thought of it himself.

"Sheldon, you are kidding yourself if you don't notice how aroused the two of you are especially how aroused she gets when she argues with you" Leonard made his contribution.

Sheldon finally allowed his anger to subside, and started to really listen to what his friends were saying.

He didn't know why he was so angry, this was behavior that was typical of Penny, but this was the first time since they had argued about his onion ring, that she had stood up to him.

"I think you have a crush on Penny, Sheldon" Raj spoke up as he sipped his beer; obviously it was loosening his tongue Sheldon thought.

"That's preposterous!" Sheldon waved his hand away as if shooing away a fly.

"Sheldon don't deny it. You mean to tell me that you enjoyed making Penny Blossoms? That you were okay with driving a car? Sheldon, you let her change the channel! I pay rent here and I have to abide by the roommate schedule and I have to put it in writing if I want to watch something else!" Leonard argued.

Leonard stood up fidgeting with his hands and straining to meet Sheldon's gaze "Sheldon you can't tell me you haven't smelled that sweet smell of Lavender and Vanilla that drifts in every time she walks in? The way she looks at you when she plays Halo with you? How you always pick her to be on your team? You cannot tell me that it doesn't make your mouth water every time she walks in here freshly showered smelling of honey and mint? I have seen you smell her hair Sheldon! I can tell you the rest of us have a hard time not noticing her. Even me, I find it trying at times. And don't forget, you peeked!" Leonard winked at Howard indicating that it was his turn.

"Oh yeah Leonard, and how about when she bounces in here in the morning for coffee wearing only her…"

"That is enough, I will not have you ogling Penny" Sheldon roared. He felt his temperature rising, all the things they were saying were things he had noticed. How Penny always sat next to him in 'her' spot, how she always smelled like a summer morning and her eyes were the color of dew kissed spring grass, but that meant nothing more than that.

"Ooooh someone is jealous!" Howard sing-songed as he pretended to shake in his boots.

"This is ludicrous, it isn't possible. Penny is just my friend" Even as he said it, his face told another story. His tell-tale tick let them all know what they needed to know so they continued to prod…

"She is your _best_ friend" Raj answered not taking his eyes off his phone.

"Well yes, yes she is" Sheldon answered quietly. When had that happened? When had Penny become his best friend?

But how could these two and _Howard_ figure it out before he could? He did have an IQ of 187. Maybe this lay in the realm of a part of his human side that he suppressed, even Spock got urges he reasoned, it would only be logical that he would too.

Could he have feelings for Penny that were more than friendly?

He did peek.

"No matter, even the closest of friends become the greatest of enemies, she has issued a challenged and I do not intend on backing down, I plan on rising to the challenge. She will rue the day she messed with me. Surrender? Me? Never! I will avenge my missing Mountain Dew!" Sheldon would make her beg. Suddenly images of Penny clad in a Leia like metal bikini swam through his head.

Oh he was in trouble.

"I thought you were more evolved than that Sheldon, what is that quote from Picard? "_We do not succumb to revenge, I am more evolved."_ Howard quoted Sheldon's favorite Enterprise Captain.

"Yes Howard, but he also said that '_there have been too many retreats and that it goes this far, no further_'" Sheldon pointed with emphasis at some imaginary line the three of them failed to see.

"Penny has issued a challenge, I will not kneel before Z-zod, the nerve of that woman" just remembering the passion in her voice, the fire in her eyes, and the rouge in her cheeks as she said those words sent vibrations all over Sheldon's body and he found it suddenly warm in the apartment again. Good Lord, he was in trouble.

"Sounds and looks to me like Sheldon is not the only one that might have a secret crush…I think Penny has it bad for you too Sheldon…" Howard said as he made his way to the door.

"That my trusted acquaintance is even more ridiculous as your theory that I have romantic feelings for Penny"

Could it be? A small gleam of hope passed through Sheldon's mind, he would never imagine someone as beautiful as Penny would ever be interested in someone like him. He looked down at his clothes, his long arms and gangly frame…nah she would never. Don't hope Sheldon, only wedgies and toilet swirlies line that path. Flashbacks of middle school and college made him shudder.

Howard spoke pulling Sheldon from his momentary reverie

"Now I might just be a lowly engineer with only a Master's Degree but I will leave you with this little nugget of inquiry. You know how a hypothesis works right? The scientific method?"

"Really Howard, of course I do"

"Well why don't you form one based on what we have told you, what you yourself have observed and research it, just tonight alone should provide you with sufficient evidence to show you that Penny has feelings for you…hot, nasty, naughty feelings" Howard delivered the last few words in his most sly tone as he wickedly rubbed his hands together.

"You're a pervert Howard" Sheldon shook his head and stomped back into his bedroom leaving Leonard to say his goodbyes.

"How do you think we did?" Leonard whispered to Howard and Raj out in the hall. The music from Penny's apartment filled the hall.

"If Penny keeps that music going much longer, there may be a round two tonight" Raj said as he smiled and pointed towards Penny's apartment.

"Are those the Artic Monkeys?" Howard asked

"I don't know may-…" Raj was cut off by Leonard

"Focus guys, we all need to report our progress to Amy and Bernadette, I think we did well, did you see how many times his face twitched?" Leonard smiled cunningly squinting his eyes in mirth.

"Yeah and I swore I saw him blush and slightly adjust himself when we were talking about how aroused she was during their spat and that she had feelings for him" Raj whispered.

"You would notice the adjusting huh Raj?" Howard asked shaking his head at Raj.

"What?" Raj raised his arms as he asked, completely oblivious to the comment.

"Anyways, tomorrow is Saturday right...I think I have an idea…come closer" Leonard whispered as he called them closer into a huddle.

"Saturday is laundry night so I am thinking…"


	4. Lord, What Fools These Mortals Be!

A/N: Thank you all for reading and taking the time to review, reviews keep these stories chugging along. The name of this chapter is from a famous line in Shakespeare's _'A Midsummer Night's Dream'_

**Chapter 3 **_**"Lord, what fools these mortals be!"**_

Last night he was expecting a night of vintage video games and dinner, he was instead attacked on all fronts. Penny's annexation of his Mountain Dew had started it all. While he did not witness her take it, he knew she had. That woman goes around thinking everything is hers to take just because her smile can light up the night sky.

'_You're quit the poet Sheldon!'_ he mumbled to himself as he shook his head and tossed his clothes haphazardly into his basket.

He went through two sets of pajamas last night, _two pairs!_ His dreams had become so vivid, a shower in the middle of the night would not suffice.

He tried Kolinahr, it didn't work. _Damn that vixen!_

He could still hear her voice _"You will kneel before Zod!" _

_Did Leonard mess with the thermostat again? _

That woman seemed to be able to get under his skin even in his dreams. Last night more than ever before, most of it thanks to the needless and salacious observations made by his friends.

Thankfully it was Saturday and he could get his laundry done.

He had not seen Penny this morning, although last night he almost went over there to tell her to lower the decibel levels of her radio. Just as he was going to knock on her door, the music had stopped.

He had thought about knocking anyway but then decided against it. He needed to strategize. He would have to observe his behavior around her and prove Wolowitz and the rest of them that he was above the base urges that the rest of them were so prone to.

_Damn eye is twitching again…_

**Earlier that morning however, the dastardly duo of Amy and Bernadette started the wheels of motion on Phase Three of their plan: **

As the food was bought to the table Amy began to let Penny in on what she should do. Amy had read many books on the relationships between men and women. It was her research into this subject that really made up her mind to end things with Sheldon, she began to see the signs that indicated the relationship between Penny and Sheldon was something more than just an adversarial one, it was one of obvious pent up passion and lust. Amy felt envious that she could not be the subject of that lust from either one of the two. She made a decision to help Penny and Sheldon come to the realization as well. She could not understand how such an intelligent person such as Sheldon did not see what was staring at him right in the face with burning green eyes full of passion and lust. She didn't understand how Penny someone with so much experience in the subject of relationships had missed this as well. It was time to act.

"Penny, you need to play up what you are good at. You are sexy and vivacious and you speak your mind, you get under Sheldon's skin and make him twitch" Amy spoke first.

"How is that going to make me win at this thing with Sheldon? How will he learn a lesson?

"Remember Penny, Sheldon likes to be in control this is evidenced in his rigorous routines and schedules. Therefore you need to make him relinquish that control to you, shake things up, don't be so available"

Bernadette chimed in "I don't think that is even possible; remember when he refused to sleep? It took me yelling at him like a child to get him to realize he needed the sleep. Howie tells me that he is fierce when it comes to giving anything up."

"That is where Penny comes in. It seems her flawless angelic good looks have made a bit of a dent in the armor that surrounds Sir Sheldon and now we must help Penny capitalize on that." Amy droned on as she scrapped the congealed egg from her plate onto her toast.

Penny shoved pancakes into her mouth with zest trying to ignore the grossly underdone egg Amy is devouring as she listens in earnest to Amy and Bernadette's suggestions.

"And how do you suppose I do that genius, you just expect me to refuse, you know how he will go on if he doesn't get his way" Penny asked a little snider than she meant to be. Penny is a little cranky without her morning coffee and with the frustratingly unsatisfying dream she had last night she was not up for this conversation, Amy was lucky that Penny was broke and needed to eat, mmmm pancakes.

"You seem a little frustrated this morning Penny. Maybe you should not be reading those particular books if you are not engaging in regular coitus…or at least using an electric toothbrush like my 'Gerald'." Amy inclined her head a bit signaling to the bluish/grey book peeking its head out of Penny's purse.

Penny cringed at the visual. She tucked the book further into her bag; a slight blush covered her face.

"Ooh that Christian Grey does things to me" Penny sighed loudly and laughed shamelessly as she fanned herself only to be joined by Bernadette and Amy who both agreed wholeheartedly, giggling at their display of lewdness.

"I would not mind an agreement that included a red room" Amy winked and wiggled her eyebrows as she nodded her head in agreement.

"Amy you are too much!" Bernadette lightly slapped Amy's arm. They all laughed some more as they finished up their breakfast and discussed the pros and cons of a relationship like the one in the book. Penny was surprised to learn that the two of them felt the same as her, they all agreed they could not understand what Ana's reservations were about entering into a relationship with someone like Christian, the man was gorgeous, he was loaded and he had impeccable taste.

"Maybe Penny, you would be more comfortable with Sheldon taking control of the situation. You seem to be aroused at the thought of entering a relationship like the one shared by the protagonists in that book. I have observed with heightened curiosity the interactions between you and Sheldon and let me tell you, you seem to become very aroused when he is demanding of you, when he bends you to his whim."

"W-w-wh-what?"Penny coughed up her coffee at the last thing Amy had said. Bernadette patted her on the back and handed her a napkin.

"I do not get aroused when Sheldon orders me around. The endless trips to the comic book store, the requests to sing him 'Sleepy Kitty', the barbeque cheeseburger with barbeque sauce, bacon and cheese on the side, the "counter clockwise" order to rub Vicks on his chest when he is sick, his request for cut up hot dogs in his spaghetti"

"But Penny you do all those things for Sheldon" Bernadette stopped eating her fruit cup long enough to give her observation.

"Yeah but"

"Yes Penny, Sheldon has managed to train you to do things the way he likes them, you do all you can to acquiesce his requests, why do you this if it does not give you pleasure?" Amy inquired

"I don't know. I just…I guess it's just easier than saying no." Penny lied. The truth was she liked doing things for Sheldon; he had a certain authority in his voice that made it difficult to say no. She gained a secret pleasure annoying him but she felt warmth in her chest every time she did something for him and it make him happy. She recalls the Christmas gift and it still makes her heart skip a bit at his reaction.

"I have to admit that I have always been aroused when a guy who takes control. I would like Sheldon to finally get it and throw me up against the washing machine and ravage me, only after I have driven him to the point of no return, where his skin is burning from need to touch me. I guess that is why things never got off the ground with Leonard; he was too clingy and needy.

"oh yes, the classic 'Oedipus complex', he will not be happy until he himself finds a woman that likes to take control, someone who shares personality traits similar to those of his mother, the renowned psychology Dr. Beverly Hofstadter. Sheldon has spoken very highly of her and I have on numerous occasions spoken to her myself regarding an article on neurobiology I was working on. She is a remarkable woman and I feel that she is a kindred spirit. "

Penny imagined that Amy and Leonard's mom could be the best of friends, she was afraid of what would happen if she got both of them drunk. Images of bus boys being groped and a wild weekend at Vegas made Penny think she might have to make that happen soon, she needed some fun time. Penny might as well come clean, 'in for a penny in for a pound' she thought.

"I constantly nag Sheldon, I take his food, and do what he asks because I like the way it feels when he fights with me, it makes me go all tingly with anticipation, I feel like that spark that hits Anna and Christian in the elevator, every time I fight with him, I feel the air between us get thick and I am ashamed to admit it, I might be a big ole five in the past but I go weak in the knees just thinking of what that big brain and beautiful hands could do if he just took control, but he doesn't get it and he wouldn't get it if it hit him in the face with a phaser set to stun!

Oh my God, I have never said that out loud…" Penny had stopped eating, feeling all of a sudden very aware of the eye eyes staring at her (both women wore their glasses).

Amy and Bernadette had stopped eating and had been listening to Penny intently as her breathing had increased and her hands had twisted the napkin on her lap between her fingers as she spoke about what she felt in her interactions with Sheldon.

"P-p-leas, Penny proceed" Amy stuttered nervously, a hot flush creeping over her cheeks "Feel free to be as descriptive as possible, what else do you feel towards Sheldon"

"Well…I have often had this recurring dream that I am being analyzed like one of his whiteboards and that he is looking over every inch of me, trying to find a missing neutrino. I don't really know what that is but I tell him I have it hidden and he must look harder…and harder…" Penny's voice trails off as her eyes hood in recollection at her dream.

"_Whoa_" Bernadette sighed as she felt suddenly parched. She secretly wished Howard had a whiteboard of his own.

"I also have had one that he finds me sitting in his spot he says I have to pay for that transgression and he proceeds to order me to raise my skirt as he lays me over his lap as he sits in his spot. I could almost feel his large hands on me as I wake. So you see Amy my frustration? Sheldon will never do this, he doesn't 'speak' human emotions, he is all about logic, he is almost more Vulcan than Spock was."

Penny had to stop watching that show, she didn't tell the girls but Spock made more than one appearance in her dreams as well, always wielding a tricorder asking to analyze her for science, she couldn't refuse, it wouldn't be logical. She smiled at her wickedness. She would keep that little fantasy to herself.

As Penny described her feelings and hidden dreams to the girls, Amy quickly sent a text to Raj on the newly discovered information on Penny, Amy almost felt that it might be a violation of Penny's confidence to relay this information to Raj, but all was fair in love and war and Penny had just provided excellent intel for their mission.

_A: I have intelligence for our mission _

_R: Go ahead _

_A: Have you heard of Mr. Grey? _

_R: Oh my god, I just finished reading the third book. _

_A: Penny is reading that book and is very into that type of alpha male. Seems she likes when Sheldon takes control. _

_R: I always figured as much. However I doubt Sheldon would know. That dude is so clueless. However I could see him rockin' the riding crop albeit not the jeans lol_

_A: I trust you will proceed as planned and use this information wisely Rajesh_

_R: Oh Amy I def. will be using this to our advantage, time to shop for a grey tie and let Sheldon in on the book club's selection of the month…_

_A: I will contact you later, Penny is looking at me strangely_

_R: L8tr_

"…so you see my dilemma don't you?" Amy caught the tail end of Penny's confession and tried to piece together the rest of it by listening to Bernadette.

"Penny, have you tried to tease Sheldon to the breaking point? I think he would respond very much to this, to excuse the pun, I think he would 'rise' to the occasion" Amy suggestively made air quotes at her use of the word rise.

"Oh Amy, I don't think he would notice if I showed up to Halo naked so long as I helped him best Howard and Raj." Penny absentmindedly stabbed at her remaining food, having lost most of her appetite.

"I think then you must how do they say, up your game?" Amy said.

"Yeah Penny, I mean when you want bigger tips at the Cheesecake Factory you always played up the innocent factor, batted your eyelashes, walked around all sexy like, almost like a kitten on the prowl. Guys also like girls that are hard to get."

"Yeah I know Bernie, but do you think that would work on Sheldon, he would see right through that don't you think?" Penny asked finishing off the last of her coffee and waving at the waitress for a refill.

"Penny I think you forget that above all other things, Sheldon is a man. If I find myself sometimes mesmerized by your charms, what makes you think Sheldon won't be?"

"Awwwh that is so sweet Amy…I think" Penny was sincere, Amy could be a little strange but she had come to really appreciate the odd creature that sat before her.

"Play up the innocent and sexy Bestie, stand up to him, defy him and I am sure you will have that Vulcan eating out of your hand"

"I would prefer if he fed me from his…" Penny said as she winked a slight twinkle in her eyes.

"Be combative with him, play to his need to control things" Bernadette suggested.

"Oh I am going to have that cowboy breaking out his spurs…along with mine!" Penny twanged sounding all Texas-like, her giggles were infectious and soon the three were in tears.

"He will kneel!" Penny said again, she was feeling an overwhelming sensation of power.

"That's our girl" Amy happily clapped.

"Now let's finish up here and go clothes and shoe shopping" Bernadette suggested

"Yess!" Amy and Penny answered in unison and were off to conquer the mall.

"Then tonight we go dancing" Amy said.

"But tonight is laundry night" Penny answered almost immediately.

"Exactly, how do you think that is going to make Sheldon feel?"

"Amy you are a wicked woman!" Bernadette laughed as they headed out the door.

**Later on that afternoon… at lunch… The guys begin to plot…..**

Leonard and the guys came to pick him up for lunch; it took a lot of convincing, because he wanted to stay home as he secretly wanted to see Penny. He felt he needed to get one up on her especially after storming out last night and having the last word.

He hated not having the last word.

_Eye is twitching again… I really must get that under control, he thought. _

At lunch the guys discussed a beta of a new game while Sheldon sat acting more uncomfortable than normal.

Raj decided to place his little grey book on the desk and initiate the next phase of their plan.

Howard's eyes lit up "Oh my God Raj, are you reading this?"

"Reading it? I have read it already, as a matter of fact Penny asked me to lend her the sequels as she is working on the first one that a co-worker lent her."

Sheldon's ears perked up as he glanced over to see Howard flipping through the pages of the paperback.

"This is so naughty, what I wouldn't give to be this Grey character, but I am a softy at heart"

Leonard took the book from him as well "Oh yeah I heard this was chic lit porn and that it was very steamy indeed, and _Penny is reading this_? I didn't think she read anything except the labels on her wine bottles."

They all laughed a bit, except for Sheldon who shot Leonard his death stare.

Sheldon became irritated at Leonard's comment, why would he say that he knew that Penny had aptitude in many areas, she was even able to beat him at chess the very first time they played.

"Let me see that book" Sheldon grabbed the book and started to flip through the pages.

"I do not like your characterization of Penny being ignorant to literature Leonard, it seems like a very illogical characterization as the time you spent with her was mainly for the purpose of obtaining coitus I doubt you truly knew her capacity" Sheldon quickly returned to the book.

While the writing was atrocious, he did see the character in question was one that was quite dominant of his partner; their interactions were heightened by her reluctance to acquiesce to his needs. She was feisty and it eventually made their sex even more exhilarating from what Sheldon could see. Penny liked this type of book, this subject matter? He wondered if this Grey character was someone she secretly wished as a lover. Or did she see herself in the role of Grey? He actually lost track of time as he read and thought about what Penny must think and feel as she read this.

_Maybe he should wear more dress shirts. _

_Maybe a tie? _

By the time he looked up three sets of eyes were staring at him.

"Enjoying it _aren't_ you?" Raj asked his smile a little too wide for Sheldon's taste. Sheldon felt flushed for a moment.

"How do you come about this assumption Raj?" Sheldon asked completely oblivious to the fact that his food had been sitting in front of him for over half an hour and he had not noticed meanwhile their plates were all but empty.

"Hmm well, you are mistaken; I was just noticing the poor use of grammar and sentence structure." He coughed nervously as he reluctantly put the book down on the table.

"Sure dude, you thought it was hot like the rest of us."

"That is ridiculous; the book did not change my temperature"

"He means you were aroused by reading it much like the rest of the world that has read it." Leonard explained.

"I wish Bernadette would read it, maybe she would get some ideas" Howard sighed

"Dude, who _do you think_ lent me this copy?" Raj asked

"Wow Bernie has a freaky side; well she has been known to be a bit domineering, much like Ma"

The guys shuddered at that image. Seems Leonard isn't the only one with 'mommy' issues.

Looking down at his lunch he couldn't help but wonder what Penny would look like blindfolded…. One appetite was suddenly replaced with another.

Unbeknownst to Sheldon, the three of them nodded their heads in unison seeing the obvious affect knowing about this had on Sheldon.

That evening at exactly 8.15pm he headed down to the laundry room, he sighed thinking how schedules are so comforting to have, Penny would be there like always and this power struggle would just cease.

With schedules there was no room for surprises.

As he turned the corner and entered the laundry room…

Penny wasn't there…

Penny 2

Sheldon 0

The Gang 3


	5. The Man Trap

****Thank you all for your kind reviews and follows. I know the last chapter was long. I felt I needed to get that out of the way so as to start the conquest of Sheldon and Penny. The title of this chapter is that of the 'first' episode of Star Trek. The chapters will be a bit shorter from now on, this way they will get out a lot faster, I **_**aim**_** to please****

**Chapter Five **_**'The Man Trap'**_

Knock, Knock, Knock

"_Penny!"_

Knock, Knock, Knock

"_Penny!" _

Knock, Knock-

Before he could finish his little ritual, Penny had opened the door effectively cutting him off. His hand hung in midair.

_Hold it together man! _

There in the apartment were Bernadette and Amy sipping on wine and trying on some shoes. He studied her for a moment; he let his eyes sweep over her face and all of her. Penny was resplendent. Her cascaded lose on her shoulders and her skin looked soft and recently sun kissed. The sweet smell of honey and almond enveloped him. And that dress! It was short, red and tight, it made her look like Cylon Number Six.

It took him a moment to find his voice; finally Sheldon cleared his throat and tried to control the building desire to finish his knocking ritual. His eye was about to give him away.

Crossing his arms attempting to compose himself he spoke "Penny, do you realize what day and time it is?"

She stood defiantly in front of him; she leaned her arm against the door, jutting her hip out to the side and pursed her lips before she spoke.

"Yes Sheldon, while I may _only_ have a community college education, I believe we covered the area on how to tell time and the days of the week during orientation." She laughed looking back at the girls that seemed to egg her on with their own laughter and cat calls.

"So you are aware that it is Saturday and therefore laundry night?"

"Well I know its Saturday night but it isn't _my_ laundry night; it's _your_ laundry night Sheldon." She pointed her finger at Sheldon, letting it touch him lightly on the chest. Her mouth curled into a provocative smirk.

"But Penny we always do laundry together, its Saturday night, Saturday night is laundry night. I will wait for you to grab your basket."

"Sheldon I am not doing laundry tonight, I am going dancing with Bernadette and Amy"

"_B-b-but" _

"Yes butt is right Sheldon, I plan on shaking mine tonight…" She shook around a bit, her hips swayed and made Sheldon turn the same shade of red as her dress.

"Penny I am _not_ happy about this"

"You aren't huh? What are you going to do about it _Doctor_ Cooper?" her finger traced a small feather light line down his chest; she lightly ran her tongue over her bottom lip.

She was challenging him…

He just stood there, he couldn't say a thing. The way she said his name made it difficult to formulate a thought…_ 'Engineering to the bridge all systems have shut down'_

"Yeah that's what I thought…" With a wicked smile and a wink she spun on her extremely high heel and closed the door on his face.

The sounds of laughter and high fives could be heard in the hall.


	6. Your Move Doctor Cooper

**Chapter Six "Your Move Doctor Cooper" **

She walked back into her apartment to the hoots and hollers of Amy and Bernadette; she did however have to lean against the small teal sofa at the center of her apartment.

She let out a nervous breath she didn't know she was holding "_Whew!" _

"Ladies, I need a drink"

Amy quickly handed Penny a glass of white wine as she sat next to her.

"Bestie that was brilliant, I have never seen Sheldon rendered speechless" Amy smiled.

"I almost lost it when you called him _'Doctor Cooper' _Penny, but what do you think he will do now?" Bernadette asked finishing off her glass of wine.

"I don't know but let's let him sweat it out, let's head out ladies" Penny grabbed her clutch and they made their way out of the apartment.

Ω∑Ω

He could hear her leaving with Amy and Bernadette. Their laughter and conversation was clear as he stood in his living room.

It was as if her laughter was mocking him.

It had taken him a few minutes to recover from her assault. Her use of body language had sent mix signals. He had not been able to process them. His body tightened the hair on the back of his neck stood up.

He rubbed away the sensation on his neck and began to pace in his apartment, laundry night had been ruined. How dare she go out? Could it be that he had underestimated Penny's importance to his schedule?

'_What are you going to do about it Doctor Cooper?'_

Remembering those words and her body language as she spoke them caused him a physical response he was not used to. Could it be that he was aroused by this challenge? What did she expect him to do?

He looked at the basket on his floor, the dirty clothes taunting his ineffectiveness to control his schedule. He shook his head; this transgression could not be dismissed. He must research this further. Howard's words still echoed in his head and he knew he needed to do more to find out exactly what had just happened and how he was expected to react.

Why, if she had feelings for him as his friends had insisted upon pointing out were nothing more than a rouse?

Leonard and the guys were out for the evening so he decided he could risk his next move.

He pulled his e-reader from his messenger bag and with a few clicks he was able to bring up the book he had begun to peruse at lunch that day with the guys. He did still contend that it was terribly written, he did concede that the sexual chemistry between these two people was extremely palatable. He wondered if this is how couples were supposed to act.

_Penny blindfolded before him, her dress falling off her shoulder…_

The image sent ripples of sensation all through his body. _'Good Lord, control your emotions man. You are Homo Novus!' _

After a couple of hours of reading he decided it was time to get some much needed REM sleep. Last night he had failed to get a peaceful night, he feared that this night would be no different.

He could still smell her.

The red of her dress still burned in his memory. Sometimes eidetic memory was a curse…other times like this one, it was an outright gift.

As he entered his room he saw it.

He moved slowly to the bed, his steps unsure.

It could not be possible, but there it was right in the middle of his bed, taunting him.

A tie.

A Grey Tie.


	7. Fifty notsogrey Shades of Sheldon

******I am so happy to read all your reviews. They really keep this story going. I thank you all from the bottom of my demented heart ** LoL. Let's see what happens now that the ball is in Sheldon's court.

**Chapter 7 "Fifty not-so-grey Shades of Sheldon"**

Penny hadn't drunk nearly enough to make her tipsy, just a bit buzzed. She was feeling good as she made her way up the four flights of stairs. This dress had totally been worth it. Not only had it gotten free drinks for her and the girls for the night, it also managed to short circuit her favorite android.

He was like a cross between Wall-E, C3PO, and Data. Was he fully functional though?

She wondered for the most part of the night if she was going to have to call tech support to help reboot him.

She laughed at her little joke. _Fully functional…tee hee _

Maybe she was a little tipsy…oh well.

At the landing to her floor she stared over at 4A. It was after 3am, she thought about it, fingering the spare key in her clutch. What would he do if she just showed up in his room?

She remembered his eyes sweeping over her when she opened the door to him earlier that night. She had leaned on the door to try and look more sultry and sexy, but in reality she did it so she could hold herself up, his eyes made her weak. The girls couldn't see it from where they sat, but she could see the rate of his respiration increase, his pupils dilate and that look.

That look

She'd only seen him look at his whiteboard with the same intensity

The look he gave her when she called him _'Doctor'_ was almost too much. The surge of power she felt by rendering the great and powerful Sheldon Cooper speechless was just too much for her, maybe she wasn't playing all that fair but who said anything was fair in love and war.

Love huh? She shook off that thought no need to even look for that bridge if there was a chance they would never get to cross it. For right now she was happy with just getting him to surrender, to admit that he liked her.

What felt like an hour passed as she stood contemplating sneaking into the lanky physicist's apartment. She finally decided against it. She knew how upset and scared he got when he was woken up in the middle of the night, she still remembers punching him when he tried to take the ring off her neck, she didn't want to risk it, not that he would punch her, but she feared he may freak out as he always did.

She fiddled with her key opening her door. She flipped the switch, however no light turned on.

"Dammit I paid that bill…well most of it" she mumbled throwing her clutch and key into the bowl.

She staged a little unsure into the dark apartment, giving her eyes a minute to adjust. As she got to the kitchen island the light from outside illuminated a small piece of paper. The handwriting on it was meticulous and she immediately recognized it as Sheldon's.

_Well played Penelope _

_Now it's my move. _

_Doctor Cooper _

She smirked at the note; it was just like him to leave her a note informing her of his intended purpose, with a flick of her wrist she tossed the note back on the counter.

She went to turn when she heard

"Don't turn around"

She froze.

She felt him standing behind her.

"It is not nice to disregard hand written notes Penelope" his tone was not accusatory so much as it was condescending. She could almost picture the smirk on his face.

She tried to turn around to tell him something about being in her apartment at this hour but was stopped as he grabbed her wrists from behind and quickly wrapped something around them. As he did his slightly spread her legs with his to make it all more difficult for her to turn.

"Hey what the _hell _are you doing Sheldon?" she tried to sound angry but the adrenaline was coursing through her veins too fast for her to even form a coherent thought.

"Tsk, tsk, tsk Penelope, you bought this on yourself. Now be quiet" He spoke, his voice hoarse. She felt his words at her ear as he spoke from behind her. She still hadn't seen him. She could feel his breathing as his body stood almost touching hers.

"Penelope, you know I enjoy my schedules very much. They bring order in a world that is normally full of chaos and uncertainty. I would not expect you to understand, so when you do what you did tonight, you effectively changed the rules, and you welcomed chaos into the mix so to speak…and then _this?_" He tugged on the tie on Penny's wrists.

"Not only did you openly defy me twice, but you open this door." He again tugged on her wrists; it sent a jolt of electricity through her body that was already hyper alert. She let out a small gasp at the sensation.

"Oh what am I going to do with you Penelope?" she whispered in her ear, his body now touching hers. She quivered a bit then did something she would not have imagined, not that _any _of this was a possibility _**EVER**_ except in her most delicious of fantasies.

"Don't move until I tell you to" he almost growled into her ear. She could smell the sweet scent of mouthwash on his breath.

She nodded.

He swept her hair off her shoulders exposing her bare neck and shoulders.

Before the gasp was out of her mouth he had pressed his open mouth to her neck, below her right ear.

He pulled his mouth away and ran his left index finger down her bare back till the skin met the fabric of her dress. He pulled the tie off her wrists and stepped away from her. Her head was spinning, her knees buckled a bit and she moaned at the sensation rippling through her.

He pulled his finger away from her back and she waited.

And waited.

"_Sheldon?" _

She turned to see an empty living room.

She hadn't even heard the door as it closed behind her.

"_Holy crap" she sighed_

Sheldon 1

Penny 3

The Gang 4


	8. Once You have Removed the Impossible

Chapter 8 _**"Once you have eliminated the impossible, whatever remains, however improbable, must be the truth"**_

He barely made it back to 4A.

He rummaged through his draws for a paper bag. He sat and breathed deeply into the bag.

The stars swirled around his eyes.

Everything went dark.

β∞£

She couldn't sleep.

I am sure the only person that could calculate the likelihood of what had happened would be Sheldon.

It was impossible, no, improbable she thought…

It couldn't be

She rubbed her wrists, they had not been bound that tight, she was sure if she struggled more she would have been free. Why hadn't she struggled?

'_You liked it, you little minx!' a voice in her head answered _

'Oh shut up slut!' she answered back, now she knew she was going crazy. One thing is to talk to yourself; it's a whole other thing when you _answer_ back.

Whatever, had been tied around her wrists had left a little hexagonal pattern. It wasn't a rope or a tie strap, it had felt like material. Maybe a scarf or a ribbon…the sound of her own gasp made her drop the cup of water she had been drinking.

_A tie_

_It couldn't be _

At first she thought about going over to 4A and confronting Sheldon about what happened.

However her legs felt like jelly still and she didn't think she would be able to keep from dry humping him as soon as he opened the door.

_Get it together woman! You are the big ol' five! _She chastised herself for being so weak.

'_Not only did you openly defy me twice, but you open this door' _

Just the thought of those words, his words, the sound of his voice, he had never heard it sound so un-Sheldon-like. It had poured over her ears like silk. He was saying all of Sheldon's words, but without the robotic-like tone he normally used. His voice had been hoarse and oooh so…

The tug of the tie on her wrists as she stood there helpless…damn him!

'_Shake it off' _

'_Why? You wanna cover yourself in all that geeky goodness!'_

'_Holy crap woman…' _she needed a cold shower

After a very cold and unsatisfying shower, she knew what she had to do. Pulling out her cell phone she let her fingers do the walking and assembled the rest of the Clueless League.

_**P: Amy you and Bernadette need to come over as soon as you wake up**_

A few moments passed Penny figured Amy had passed out as soon as she got home.

_**A: As soon as I am done making hot monkey love to Zack I will come right over. I will procure bagels and coffee. **_

_**P: thx **_

Penny had to think. She couldn't just walk up to him and ask him about what happened. He knew she reacted to his touch, to his kiss on her neck. She ran her finger over the place on her neck that he had kissed and felt a shiver down her spine.

_If she wasn't careful she would be the one saying uncle first. _

She sat and waited for the girls, she could not keep herself from running her hands over her wrists.

_A tie _

_Nah it couldn't be_

The girls, were soon back in her apartment looking like two hot messes. Sleepy and still a bit buzzed they sat there with their mouths agape as she recounted what had happened when they dropped her off.

"So you're saying Sheldon Cooper, tied you up and did that?" Bernadette asked her normally cute dress and hair replaced with a t-shirt and sweats and a pony tail.

"Yes" Penny answered ringing her hands and pacing the apartment.

"Sheldon Cooper PhD?" She asked again disbelief written all over her face.

"YES!"

The two girls stared at each other, then at Penny.

They burst out laughing.

And they laughed

And laughed some more

"Well if the two of you are done" Penny asked clearly exasperated from her friends' lack of comprehension he had even stomped her hello kitty covered foot. She tried to sound serious but the sight of her two besties laughing almost made her burst out in laughter as well.

"Penny it is not that we do not believe you, granted it does sound totally impossible, it's we are having a hard time believing Sheldon went all 50 Shades on you"

"_Believe me_ I am having a hard time dealing with it as well, I almost broke down girls, I need to get strong, what am I going to do?"

"You need to play dirty Penny" Bernadette had a wicked grin on her small face; she looked like an evil Smurfette Penny thought.

"Strawberries has a point Penny" Amy nodded in agreement with Bernadette as she sipped her coffee.

"I think you need to do something similar to him, to see if it has any effect on him, maybe this was just a test.

"Catch him when he least expects it, run your tongue down his neck, letting it trail…"

"Hey, hey, hey woman, some of us are still hot and bothered, and by the looks of Amy, some of us are getting all riled up again!" Penny held her hand up to stop Bernadette's sexy talk.

"Sorry Pen, it's just I am punishing Howie with no sex until he agrees to move us out of his mom's house and I am starting to waver in my resolve as well" her cheeks were pink as she looked completely flustered.

"You can borrow my electric toothbrush" Amy offered, "Since I have started having regular intercourse with Zak, I do not find the need to use it as often as I normally did."

"Amy you are insatiable!" Penny giggled and they all sat planning her next move.

As the sun rose that morning in Pasadena the girls had devised a plan for Penny to strike back.


End file.
